A moment a PuckQuinn fanfic
by somewhere87
Summary: *SPOILER WARNING* -- Summary inside


_Title: A moment with you  
Rating: PG13  
Disclamer: I don't own Glee or PQ, Ryan Murphy and Fox are the lucky ones  
Couple: Puck&Quinn  
__A/N: __  
1) __*SPOILER WARNING*  
__2) Summary+story under the lj cut__  
2) Please forgive me for all the errors in the spelling_

_Summary: Basing this on that AWSOME preview clip we got with PQ babysitting. Anyone else superexcited??_

***

Puck checked the little monsters one last time before closing the door quietly. They had turned out to pretty cool actually....that is when him and Quinn were finally be able to get them to calm down. He smirked as he thought back at the evening, he certinly hadn't planned to babysit three kids, but getting tied togheter with Quinn made up for it, of course he had been forced to pay them 10 bucks each to agree with it, but it was worth it.

Walking into the kitchen he pulled out to mugs and poured the hot water he had turned on before checking the kids into them. Dropping a teabag in each of them he grabbed the mugs and went into the livingroom in search of his babysitterpartner. He frowned when he didn't see her on the couch where he had left her, looking around the room he saw her standing by the fireplace, holding a picture in her hands, tracing it with her thumbs.

"What's on your mind Fabray?" He must have startled her, because she jumped slightly and almost dropped the picture.

Quinn quickly put it back on the fireplace and wiped her eyes before turning around and acception the mug he offerd her.

"Thanks.." she mumbeld and took a sip of the hot liqiud "Are they still aspleep?"

"Yeah..are you okay?"

Quinn sighed and walked around the room before sitting down on the couch next to the boy she lost her virginty to and the father of her baby.

"I still miss them, is that weird?" She asked with a quite voice, not trusting it completely, she could allready feel the tears starting to build up again. He carefully drapped his arm around her and rested his forhead against the side of her head and sighed. When he had heard about her parents, he'd almost lost it for so many reasons. For them actually being actually kicking their daughter out of her home, for them making her feel like disspointment, and for it making her move it with Finn. It was his baby and it should be him she should live it. He was the one who were supposed to wake up in the middle of the night hearing her cry silently.

"Of course not, in the end of the day they are still you parents" he said kissing the top of her head.

Quinn nodded slightly and leaned into him more and pulled her legs up, hugging herself close.

She knew she shouldn't, she knew it was wrong, but how come it felt right then? How come since the first time she found out she was pregnant she felt safe, there in his arms on the couch in Mr Shue's sister in law's house?

They sat like for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying eachother's comfort and warmth.

"Have you tried to talk to them?" He asked while brushing some of her hair away from her face.

She sighed as she draw partens on her knees with her fingers, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Yeah..or I went over there the other day...to talk them, and like to get some of my stuff and they...they" he voice started to break so he held her tighter, and she felt the strentgh to go on.

"..they weren't home so I tried to open the frontdoor but they ...they changed the lock"

Puck struggeld to keep down his anger, knowing it wasn't what she needed right now.

"I wish i knew what to say..to make you ….you know feel better..."

Quinn simply shrugged "Right now i don't think you can say anything....but thank you" she smiled as she looked up at him. "and thanks for helping out, .. I actually had fun"

"Yeah me too, we make a good team" Quinn closed her eyes, hearing what the words really meant.

"Puck..." she started looking back up at him, and felt his breath against her lips, their mouths slowly got closer, and where just a inch apart when the frontdoor opened and Mrs Shue and her sister walked in. Puck and Quinn jumped apart, avoiding eachother's eyes.


End file.
